Us plus 1 makes a Family
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin and Patrick imbark on parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Walking away from Patrick Drake was the hardest thing Robin Scorpio had to do. But Patrick wasn't ready for the news Robin had and she couldn't risk her life or the life of the child growing inside her. But over hearing Robin and Kelly talk Noah heads to Robin's to stop her from running and give his son a chance.  
Robin was setting on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it odd because she wasn't seeing Patrick to break up with him for a few more hours. She walked to the door and pulled it open. "Noah, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.  
"May I come in we need to talk." Noah said.  
"Ok." Robin said. Noah walked in and she shut the door. "What is this about?" Robin asked as they sat down. "I know you are pregnant and that you are going to break up with him and move to Rome with your friend Brenda." "How do you know this?" 'I over heard you and Dr. Lee talking. Robin I am asking you not to run." "Patrick doesn't want this." Robin said placing her hand on her belly. "I can't ask him to give up his life for a life with a baby." "Robin, don't you know by now that Patrick didn't have a life before you. Robin I am going to tell you something not to many people know. When Mattie became pregnant with Patrick she ran. She didn't want to interrupt my life, but I learned about Patrick and I fought to have him and Mattie in my life. It took us a while to fall head over heels as Patrick remembers, but we did. We loved each other so much. As we grew as a family the love between us grew. But Robin, you and Patrick are already in love. don't run please. Stand and tell him and he will surprise you." "Noah, I am just so scared. I don't want Patrick to stay with us out of some obligation"  
"He wont, but Robin you leave and Patrick is still clueless I will tell him." "I will tell him Noah. I am just so scared." "Patrick will surprise you." Noah said. "I know my son and I know he loves you and will love this baby"  
"Thanks for coming." Robin said. "I just think I need someone to tell me to tell him." "Well anytime you need to talk, please just call and we will ok"  
"Ok." Robin said. She showed Noah out and figured she should get ready. She got dinner ready and set the table. As everything was finishing she changed. As she was setting the last of the food on the table there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Patrick, roses and some wine. "Hello." Patrick said leaning in and kissing her. "Well hello to you too." Robin said. "Are these for me?" "Why of course. You have shown that you can take care of them." Patrick said handing them to her and walking inside. "This looks amazing." "Thanks." Robin said. She set the roses in a vase and sat at the chair Patrick pulled out for here.  
"Would you like some wine?" Patrick asked.  
"No thanks. I will stick with water." Robin said.  
"Ok." Patrick said. He poured himself a glass and they ate and chatted about work. After all was done Robin put things in the kitchen and walk out to see Patrick starring out the window.  
"Do you see something out there?" Robin asked.  
"I just wish you could see more of the stars." Patrick said. "Patrick can we sit? I need to tell you something." "Sure." Patrick said taking her hand and moving over to sit on the couch. "Robin what's going on?" Patrick asked. "Patrick, I'm pregnant." Robin said. "How far along?" Patrick asked.  
"The night April died." Robin said looking down. "Robin look at me." Patrick said. Robin lifted her eyes and meet his. She found them soft and happy.  
"Robin did you think I was going to run"  
"I was so scared. Patrick this is all new to me. I am so sorry." "I am not mad." Patrick said smiling. "I am so happy you told me." "Patrick what are we going to do?" Robin asked. "We will figure it all out." Patrick said pulling Robin onto his lap. "It may take some time, but Robin I am not going anywhere. I am going to be here to support you and you can't change that." "Patrick will you marry me?" Robin asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick sat there with Robin on his lap after receiving news that she was pregnant and he was going to be a daddy and now she ruined his surprise. Patrick looked at the amazing women sitting on him and wondered if this is what his mom meant when she said he would find one person someday and she would be the one to show him the world. As Patrick starred deep into her eyes he knew this was the one.

"Yes." Patrick said.

"We're getting married." Robin said.

"Yes." Patrick said.

Robin crushed her lips down on his. Her tongue bagged entrance into his mouth and he parted to welcome her. As they were kissing Patrick started to remove the clothes she had on. When she was down to her panties Patrick picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and started to remove his clothes. Soon he was down to his boxers with hearts on them. He climbed back into bed.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Patrick said.

"Why don't you tell me.." Robin said running her hand down his cheek.

"Wouldn't you rather I show you."

"Well let the show begin." Robin said pulling him down onto of her in a heated kiss.

They made love over and over again all night long letting the rest of the world fade into darkness. It was dawn when they finally wound down.

"Wow." Patrick said.

"Wow, is that all you got. Wow. We just had the best mind blowing sex ever and all you got is wow."

"No, we didn't have the best mind blowing sex ever. We made love and it was the best."

Robin smiled up at him.

"You know tonight I had other plans with you tonight.."

"Really?" Robin said. "What?"

"Will after dinner I was going to take you for a walk by the docks. I know you love the water."

"Well let's go." Robin said getting up.

"Like that. Your uncle might have a cow."

"Well then let's get dressed." Robin said pulling him out.

They dressed and headed out. Patrick figure he would still surprise her with his plans. They got to the docks and walked down them.

"Is that Georgie and Dillon?" Robin asked.

"Looks like it." Patrick said leading her over to them.

"We were starting to think you were a no show." Dillon said.

"Just a little late." Patrick said. "Thanks you for setting this all up."

"Our pleasure." Georgie said. "Good luck."

Her and Dillon left before Robin could say another word. Then she looked and saw the candles on the docks lined everywhere.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"A moon light dance." Patrick said moving over and pushing play on the battery powered radio.

Would I walk through fire

Just to be with you, to be with you, yeah

Would I cross an ocean

Just to hold you, yeah

Would I give up all I have

To see you smile, to see you smile

Would I walk through hell

And not think twice

Robin and Patrick danced around the pier they were on as the song played. _Baby I would, Baby I will_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_Be all you need_

_Do anything, to make you happy_

_Baby I could, Baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can, Baby I could_

_Baby I would, I would_

_Would I be the harbor always there for you,_

_Right there for you, baby_

_Would I be the shelter that would shield you, yeah_

_Would I be the loving light to light your way,To light your way honey_

_And would I defend you with my life __Life_

The music made life seem real. All was right in that moment. Patrick held Robin in his arms and inside her laid their baby. Their perfect child.Baby

_I would, (I would) baby I will (I will)_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_Be all you need_

_Do anything, to make you happy_

_Baby I could, baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can, baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_I'll keep you from the cold_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_And if tears should find your eyes, your eyes_

_I would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry them_

_I would risk it all and give it all to you_

_Baby I..._

Patrick turned Robin said her back rested against his stomach and placed his hands over her belly. She placed her hands over his and they continued to sway to the music.

_Baby I would, I would_

_Baby I will, I will_

Baby I'll do that gladly

I'll be all you need,

I'll do anything to

Make you happy

Baby I could, (I could) Baby I can (I can)

Anything you ask me

Baby I can, Baby I could,

Baby I would

Do anything you ask me

Baby I can, Baby I could,

Baby I would

I'll do anything for you girl

Baby I can, Baby I could

Baby I would

Cause you're the one I want in my world

I can, I could

Baby I would


	3. Chapter 3

The music made life seem real. All was right in that moment. Patrick held Robin in his arms and inside her laid their baby. Their perfect child. 

Baby I would, (I would) baby I will (I will)  
Baby I'll do that gladly Be all you need Do anything, to make you happy

Baby I could, baby I can Do anything you ask me Baby I can, baby I could Baby I would

I'll keep you from the cold I'll be there to hold you And if tears should find your eyes, your eyes I would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry them I would risk it all and give it all to you Baby I...

Patrick turned Robin said her back rested against his stomach and placed his hands over her belly. She placed her hands over his and they continued to sway to the music.

Baby I would, I would Baby I will, I will Baby I'll do that gladly I'll be all you need,  
I'll do anything to Make you happy Baby I could, (I could) Baby I can (I can)  
Anything you ask me Baby I can, Baby I could,  
Baby I would Do anything you ask me Baby I can, Baby I could,  
Baby I would I'll do anything for you girl Baby I can, Baby I could Baby I would Cause you're the one I want in my world

I can, I could Baby I would

As the music stop Robin looked up at Patrick who was smiling down at her. "Tonight, I was going to take you out here, we were going to dance in the moon light and then I was going to walk over here." He walked to a table that held something she couldn't see.  
"And I walked back over here." He did it as he said but she still couldn't see what was in his hand.  
"Then I do this." He got down on one knee.  
"Robin Scorpio will you marry me?" He opened the box the contained the ring his grandfather and given to his grandmother, then his dad gave to his mom. Robin smiled feeling the first wave of tears fall.  
"Yes." Robin said. Patrick slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. "Awwwwwwwwwwww." Two voices said coming out.  
Dillon was holding a video camera and Georgie was wiping her tears.  
"I call it The Proposal." Dillon said. "Well." Patrick said. "You still filming"  
Dillon shock his head yes.  
"Ok, so the real proposal was back at Robin's. She asked me to marry her and I said yes." "Well, I love this proposal. I never dreamed someone would do something like this for me." Robin said.  
"I promise you I will do one romantic thing a day for the rest of our lives." Patrick said kissing her. "Even when I am huge"  
"More so. Because my child will be growing inside you." Patrick said. "Are you two planning kids?" Georgie asked. "Right away." Robin said. "I'm thinking seven months." Patrick said. "Wait, it takes nine…" Georgie said stopping. "You're pregnant"  
"Yes." Robin said. "You're going to be an Aunty." Georgie rushed forward and hugged her. "I am so happy for both of you." Georgie said. "Me too." Dillon added. "So, how about we dance again?" Patrick said. "Only if Georgie sings." Robin said. "Ok." Georgie said. "But I want honorary God mother"  
"How about co God Mother." Robin said. "I can share with Brenda, but can she share with me?" "Yes." Robin said. "I'll make her." "Ok, so what am I singing"  
"Destiny by Jim Brickmen." Robin said. "Ok, but Dillon has to help." Georgie said. "I'm the director?" Dillon said.  
"Don't make her cry." Georgie said. "Ok, I guess I can make a guest appearance." Dillon said. Dillon set the camera on it's tripod and moved over to Georgie. Patrick found the song and pressed play and took Robin in his arms.

_Georgie: What if I never know? What if I never found you? I would never have this feeling in my heart. Dillon: How did this come to be? I don't know how you found me, but from the moment I saw you, deep inside my heart I knew. Both: Baby you're my destiny, you and I were meant to be.  
Dillon: With all my heart and soul Georgie: I'd give my love to have and hold.  
Both: And as far as I can see, you were always meant to be my destiny. Dillon: I wanted some one like you, some one that I can hold onto, and give my love until the end of time. Georgie: But forever was just a word, something I only heard about, but now you're always there for me, when you say forever I believe.  
Both: Baby you're my destiny, you and I were meant to be.  
Ethan: With all my heart and soul Theresa: I'd give my love to have and hold.  
Both: And as far as I can see, you were always meant to be my destiny. Both: Maybe all we need is just a little faith, because baby I believe love will find a way. Dillon: Yeah!  
Both: Baby you're my destiny, you and I were meant to be.  
Dillon: With all my heart and soul Georgie: I'd give my love to have and hold.  
Both: And as far as I can see, Georgie: From now until eternity, Dillon: You were always meant to be_

As the music ended Robin took the last words.

_Robin: My Destiny._

Dillon and Georgie clapped as Patrick leaned down and kissed her. Dillon got the camera and filmed everything.


End file.
